Maekar Targaryen
Maekar Targaryen is the first-born of the Lord Hand Jahaerys Targaryen, and one of the seven knights of the dragonsguard Bio Maekar Targaryen was the first-born of Jahaerys Targaryen and Alyssa Reyaan. And, as a first-born, there was a lot of weight in his shoulders. He would be trained from very young age on diplomacy, and with two handed weapons, acquiring a great manoeuvre on greatswords. But, he wasn't good on diplomacy, not that he didn't understood it, he just wasn't interested on it. He had a good childhood, he had a good relationship with his siblings, and even a great relationship with his parents, buy all started to crumble once he started to waist his family's wealth on wine and whores. As he was the eldest, and he believed money was granted for being a Targaryen, it was common to see him drunk on the streets, with women under his arms. However, his family was starting to grow tired of it, and his fun wouldn't last so long. His father, Jahaerys Targaryen, was a kind and calm man, one that Maekar had never seen angry. But, one day, at twenty-one years old, he gave him the choice of being part of the dragonsguard or be disowned. Maekar, who wasn't a fool, decided to join the dragonsguard. Not much after starting his duties at the guard, Maekar fell in love with a whore named Assadora. He had never spoke of said feelings, as he knows that nothing must happen between them because of his royal blood. Even though he feels like being on the dragonsguard is a waste of time, he's happy to do nothing more than stand close to the king and use his nights off duty in favor of his own pleasures. Bio Timeline 362 AC - Maekar is born 370 AC - Maekar starts his unsuccessful training in diplomacy and his fruitful training as warrior. 383 AC - He decides to become a knight of the dragonsguard. On RP He was part of the council of the second moon of 390AC, as guard of the Dragon Prince. That very same moon, he tried to maim his brother on a quarrel, which was quickly stopped by the guards of the palace. Maekar, Baelor, and Brusco, a knight close to the younger brother, had a trial, in which the three of them were stripped of his titles, and sent to search a dragon egg in Nefer. Family Tree * Daenerys, Great-Great Grandmother - 284AC - 349AC * Aegon VI, Great-Great Grandfather - 282AC - 300AC ** Rhaegar I, Great-Grandfather - 300AC - 350AC ** Saera, Great-Grandmother - 300AC *** Daemon, Grandfather - 324AC - 370AC *** Elaena, Grandmother - 326AC - 371AC **** Jahaerys, Father - 346AC **** Alyssa Reyaan, Mother - 350AC ***** Maekar - 362AC ***** Baelor, Brother - 365AC ***** Aelyx, Brother - 368AC Suporting Characters Maelys | hunter Maelys is a Braavosi commoner, with tanned skin, blue eyes and black hair. They both met in one of Maekar's adventures in town. It took a long time for both of them to warm up with each other, but after countless hours with wine made them friends. After that, they both became great friends, and the man became the only one in know. Assadora | healer Assadora is a woman from unknown procedence, with fair skin, sky blue eyes, and red long hair, who works as a whore. They both met in one encounter they both had, and from that moment, she caugh his eye. Years had passed from that night, and the young woman would help him when he was hurt (both physically and emotionally), and he fell deeply in love with him. He never told what he felt, because he can't marry her, and only Maelys knows about his infatuation. Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi Category:Valyrian